


In the Heat of the Moment

by EvilInTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sees Pietro in the bathroom. Naked. With a few fingers up in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro couldn't believe he almost died to save that arrogant bastard. He just happens to have nice arms.

Pietro loves to bottom. He loves having a cock deep in his ass, so deep he can feel it in his stomach.

He has had his fair share of men back in Sokovia, only they all died too soon. None of them survived the transformation that gave him and his sister powers.

Hot water is running down, his wet hair slicks back, his torso glistening, showing off his six-pack. A long finger is pressed into his hole. He groans as he turns the finger, curling it up, finding the spot that brings him pleasure.

Another hand presses against the wall, holding him steady. His cock is already flushed, just a few pumps will get him there. He might be impatient with his men, but to himself, he's always willing to play a little longer. He knows he can come solely on his own hand. Adding another finger, he scissors himself a bit, opening up for more.

Tony. That man might be clever and sexy, but he seems more like a bottom to Pietro. He would fit beautifully under Steve's body.

Steve. He's hot for a 95 year-old, with the perfect body under that skin tight uniform. But most of the time he could only picture him frowning, mostly at Tony, and damn...that is hot, but he has no place in that perfect picture.

Banner. Well...that explains everything. They are not even on first name basis.

Clint. _That bastard._ Pietro stills remember how they met in the woods. That man believes he can shoot every living thing. Pietro is born to prove that he is wrong. Clint has tried to kill him. And he hurt his sister pretty badly. He couldn't believe he almost died to save that arrogant bastard.

But Clint does have something to be proud of. He has the strongest arms Pietro has ever seen. Maybe that's why he could pull open that bow. Pietro has tried a few times when Clint didn't notice.

And those long, thick fingers. They could be put to better use when they are not on the bow string.

Like maybe up in Pietro's ass.

He continues to finger himself, his moans getting louder and louder.

Pietro is so into it, he doesn't even noticed the opened door.

 

Clint sees the kid. He thought the training center is cleared, but obviously he is wrong.

He should have left without making a sound, but Clint is too shocked to move. Never would he think that Pietro would enjoy fingering himself.

The kid has always been gorgeous with his platinum blonde hair, electric blue eyes and slender figure. He looks good in his silver-blue suit, but he definitely looks hotter without it: the steam and the running water make him even more pleasant to watch.

Pietro's hand is behind his back: Clint couldn't see what's going on, but he has a pretty good idea. His eyes closed, his lashes fluttering as he opens his mouth for air. And his cock, flushed and leaking, stands proudly.

Clint knows he is getting hard from the sight of Pietro pleasuring himself. There is only that much self-control to keep him from giving Pietro a pump on his cock, so he stands there like a fucking fifteen year-old, getting hard from imagining that it's his own cock going in and out of that tight little hole.

The kid's back arches up as he comes, white strands shooting from his cock, his eyes opens when he moans:  _Clint_.

It takes Clint a second to realize that the kid didn't call his name because he saw him.

But Pietro sees him anyway, when he comes down from the peak, his hand slowly running across his stomach, then he looks up and sees the older man he just got off to standing outside the door, a visible bulge in his pants, face reddened like a fucking teenager.

Maybe Pietro should scream at him, order Clint to leave, or just cover his naked body first. He definitely knows Clint heard him, that moan that could only be his name.

But he has a better idea.

He licks his lower lip, swollen from the biting earlier when he was resisting his orgasm.

He watches the older man, wondering will he lose it.

It results in Clint fleeing from the bathroom.


	2. Is What You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you have behaved well enough for your reward?"  
> \----Clint Barton  
> "Then punish me."  
> \----Pietro Maximoff

They never get to talk about what happened that day in the bathroom. Well, there's no room for discussion anyway: Pietro fingered himself while moaning Clint's name. It's pretty obvious that Pietro wants him. What Clint doesn't understand is, why doesn't Pietro make that happen?  
Pietro will definitely disagree. He's working on it, of course, but he believes in the power of a little teasing. It's just a matter of time before he can make Clint say "screw it" to his self-control, and hopefully just...screw him.

  
Clint finds it hard to concentrate on training when a half naked Pietro is wandering in the room. Claiming that he's sweating from all the running, the boy has taken off his shirt (which Tony swears there's no way Pietro would feel hot in, with the material it's made of). And he may have accidentally let some water run down his torso while he's drinking.  
The archer's eyes linger on the boy a little too long. He watches the movement of Pietro's Adam’s apple when he swallows, his chest rising and falling, and his eyes when Pietro catches Clint checking him out.  
During training, he leans closer to Clint, brushes against him and presses his body “accidentally” against Clint. Pietro knows what he is doing, and he is definitely an expert at teasing.  
There's nothing more satisfying than watching Clint loses it.

Pietro's heart does a little victory dance when Clint locks the door during the private training session.  
"Is there something you want?" Clint asks.  
"Obviously you know the answer," Pietro says slyly as he leans against the table. "Or is it more satisfying to hear me say it out loud?"  
"Don't play with me, Pietro." Clint says. "Tell me what I want to hear."  
"You could have done it to me that day in the shower." The corner of Pietro's mouth turns up. "Shove a few fingers up in my ass, and eventually... your cock." He watches as Clint's breathe quickening. "You're fine with that?"  
"You think you have behaved well enough for that?" He runs his hand up Pietro's chest, closing them around his neck and gives him a little squeeze. "You have to work harder for your reward, kid."  
"Then punish me." Pietro says. Clint's hand moves into his hair and tugs, forcing Pietro's head back.  
_That clever little shit._

  
"Very well." Clint says. For a moment Pietro thought Clint is about to kiss him. That's the old-fashion way of doing it, isn't it? "Turn around and bend over."  
Shocked by the order, Pietro obeys without hesitation. Shit. Things just get better.  
"Show me how you did it," Clint spanks his ass cheeks, and the stinging sensation tells Pietro he must have left a mark there. "I didn't get to see it last time."  
Pietro pushes his pants off, and Clint's hand rubs the place where he spanked earlier, easing the sting away. He could feel Clint's gaze on his hole. "Like what you’re seeing?" Pietro asks teasingly, and that earns him another smack on his ass. "Behave, or that will be all that we're doing today." Clint grumbles. Pietro inserts his index finger and gives it a little twist.

  
Fuck. That kid is truly gorgeous, and he knows what he is doing. Clint watches as Pietro's fingers disappear one by one, moving in and out of his swollen hole.  
"Are you going to give me a hand?" Pietro moans, "Cuz I'm not going to last for too long." "Shhhh..." Clint's chest presses against Pietro's back as he pulls the kid up, "Hands. Both of them. On the table."  
Clint's fingers replace Pietro's as the boy grabs the edge of the table. His other hand moves to Pietro's chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers.  
This is even better then Pietro's imagination. Clint's fingers are longer, thicker, and rougher. Pietro begins pushing backwards, fucking himself on Clint's hand. "Faster, Clint...Fucking...Barton." Another loud smack on Pietro's ass makes him jerk. "I'm getting the idea that you like to be spanked." Pietro moans as Clint plants a small kiss on his back. "Ask me nicely and I will give you what you want."  
"Please, faster, sir...I want to come." "The sir isn't necessary, but I like it." Clint smirks as he thrusts a little bit faster. The muscle of Pietro's back flexes as he is about to come. Clint gently tugs Pietro's balls right before his orgasm crashes through.  
"What...how did you do that?" Pietro's eyes widen as he feels his orgasm retracts. "No one has ever done that to you?"  
"No..." Pietro squirms as Clint hits his prostate again. Shit. Clint might know more than Pietro has expected.  
"Think you can come solely on my dick?" Clint whispers beside Pietro's ear. "Hell yeah." The boy nods, so Clint removes his fingers slowly. He curses as he is about to push into Pietro. “What?”  
"I didn't expect to be in this position. Can't fuck you without protection."  
Pietro laughs. "I'm a mutant. Can't get infected or carry any disease."  
"Hail fucking HYDRA." The older man has never been more relieved. He buries himself deep into Pietro and savors his moans.

  
It has been a long time since Pietro has someone. He misses having a cock in his ass. Clint rolls his hip slowly, letting Pietro get used to the feeling. The boy turns his head and they kisses, nothing sweet and loving but just locking lips and wrestling tongues. He writhes on Clint's cock, begging him to touch him, to fuck him, to give him the punishment he deserves as Clint sets up a fast, hard pace. He is far from a virgin, but this is too much. He is stretched too wide. This is too fucking intense. His mouth is opened in a silent scream as he comes, leaning over the table boneless.  
Clint is still slamming into his body that is too sore and sensitive from his orgasm, thank god Clint is also steadying him with his hands or he might fell off the table. With one last thrust, Clint freezes and comes inside Pietro.

  
Pietro misses this. Sex, a dick up in his ass, strong arms around his torso, a nice chest to lean against. It scares him a little bit too, because sex is not always like this, not even when it felt…good. He has never had a partner that he can trust completely, like the way he gave his life to Clint in the battle.  
Shaking the thought away, Pietro decides if he has to overthink things, he might as well do it later. "I have to shower." Pietro says to Clint. "Care to join me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I break down Britney's song into two for the first and second chapter.
> 
> What you see is what you get  
> This is me, hey you  
> If you want me, don't forget
> 
> Britney Spears - What U See (is What U Get)


	3. A Deal Is A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What’s the fun if you have to restrain yourself from fucking me unconscious?"  
>  \----Pietro Maximoff, the perfect picture of innocence

If Clint thinks satisfying Pietro this one time would make him stop with the teasing, he sure is wrong. After what they shared in the training room that day, Pietro has only become more interested in pushing Clint to the edge.

Slipping in between Clint and the kitchen table when Clint is using the coffee machine, brushing his ass suggestively against the archer's groin, or getting a bottle of wine when Clint is standing right under the shelf. Pietro seems to be enjoying this game. And when the Avengers decide to watch a movie at night, Pietro will curl up next to Clint on the sofa, eats up all of Clint's popcorn while giving clever remarks to the movie every twenty seconds. The rest of the Avengers find Pietro funny and smart, and Tony seems to share the sense of humor with the young boy. For Clint, he tries to concentrate on the film, ignoring Pietro's contagious laugh, the warmth radiating from his body, but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't help but listen to the little brat when he talks.

One night, Tony suggests a Stark Wars Marathon because Steve has it marked on his little notebook, and he doesn’t know Darth Vader is Luke’s father. They all agree to sit through twelve hours of film with the 95 year-old, just for the look on Steve’s face when the truth is revealed. For the first few movies, Pietro could still makes jokes about the lightsaber, but then he gets tired and after eating up Clint’s popcorn, he decides to take a nap with his head in the archer’s lap.

 “Hey, Pietro,” He leans down and whisper beside the boy’s ear, “Do you want to go back to your room and sleep?”

“Hmm…” Pietro murmurs. He shifts into a more comfortable position. “I like it here.”

“Okay.” he says, and focuses on the screen once again. He runs his fingers through Pietro’s hair and rubs the exposed skin of his neck with his palm. The boy sighs and leans in to his touch, silently begging for more. He falls asleep after five minutes.

Clint could see Natasha watching them in the dark. His chest tightens because Natasha knows something, and soon the others will, too.

“You’ve been fucking that boy.” Natasha whispers as she sat closer, making sure that Steve (even with his super senses) would not be able to hear her. Clint almost spills his coke all over himself. “It was just one…casual fuck.” He whispers back, because there’s no point in lying to Natasha. She knows him better than he does, and if he dares to deny, she will team up with every other Avengers to get the truth out of him.

“Well, he certainly wants more than one casual fuck.” She rolls her eyes at Clint. “Oh, shut it.” Clint says back. “What? You clearly want another shot with the kid.” Natasha says. “Plus I think this will actually do him some good. The kid is spontaneous. You could work as an anchor; hold him still, help him blend in.”

“That’s just your way of saying “pinning him on my dick”.” Clint glares at Natasha. “Sure,” The Black Widow flicks her hair and there’s an evil gleam in her eyes, “But don’t you want to?”

Clint would say never to take relationship advice from Natasha. He wouldn’t call what he has with Pietro a mistake, but taking it to the next level is complicated. What are they going to do, start dating, or become fuck buddies? And what should he do when Wanda realizes he has been fucking her brother?

But Natasha is right about one thing. Clint wants Pietro. How could he not? The kid came moaning _his name_. When Clint touches him, his reaction is fascinating. He also knows how to hit all of Clint’s buttons and make him loses it.

He decides to test his self-control by ignoring Pietro. It only lasts two days before he finds Pietro in his bed, a hand sneaks under his waistband.

“How did you even get in?” Clint gasps as Pietro grabs his cock. The boy shrugs, “The same way you saw me shower?” Clint’s head falls back as he sighs, partly because of his stupidity of forgetting to lock the door and letting the kid get in, and partly because of how good Pietro’s hand feels. “What’s the fun if you have to restrain yourself from fucking me unconscious?” Pietro tilts his head, his eyes widening, and it is the perfect picture of innocence, “I bet you have been trying to talk yourself out of this, sex with a fellow Avenger. But I’m not going to take no as an answer.”

“You just want to fuck with me, don’t you?” He groans, feeling Pietro’s hand dragging from the base to the tip. Pietro smiles wickedly as he pulls Clint’s boxers down so that his erection springs free. “To be exact, I want you to _fuck me_.”

That’s it, Clint thinks, that’s how he loses it. He could almost see Captain Rogers flustered and exasperated as he accuses Clint of his morally incorrect actions, and Natasha Romanoff smirking as if she won a bet.

Clint is on Pietro before he can even blink. He is pinned on the bed with such force he thinks all the air in his lungs is squeezed out. “Listen, if you want to play this game, we play it my way. Deal?”

Pietro stares at the man with fascination. He grins as he reaches up for a kiss on the lips. “Deal.”


	4. Except For The Pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That sneaky little rule breaker.

“First, we will need some rules.” Clint says. Pietro raises a brow. “You do know that rules are for breaking, don’t you?”

“You can try me.” Clint sneers. He is pretty confident that he can handle the kid.

“Oh sure I will, old man,” Pietro laughs. “I promise.”

 

= = = =

The first time Pietro breaks their rules is about one week later, during the day. Wanda drops by Clint and Pietro’s training room before she joins Natasha, saying that her brother isn’t feeling well and cannot come to the training.

“Did he go to the hospital wing?” Clint frowns. That kids seems fine yesterday, both in training…and in bed.

“He said he will just sleep it off.” Wanda shrugs. “I tried to drag him here. He looks really tired. Told me he didn’t sleep well.” Clint’s face heats a bit as Wanda said Pietro didn’t sleep well. Last night was wild, and he has kept the kid till 4 in the morning.

“You better go join Tasha. I will go check out Pietro.” Clint says to Wanda. He watches her walking away before heading to Pietro’s room.

 

He knows something is wrong when he sees the door is locked from the inside. Picking a lock is something Clint is good at, thanks to Natasha. Clint opens the door and walks in without making a sound.

There’s no one in the bed.

The sound of running water comes from the washroom, and even though that door is closed, he could hear broken moans coming out from the washroom…from Pietro’s mouth.

_That sneaky little rule breaker._

He opens the door, Pietro gasps and pulls up his pants. But Clint didn’t miss any of that: his cock flushed from plumping, and the evil gleam in Pietro’s eyes.

It’s a set up for him to come to Pietro and catch him in the middle of breaking one of their rules.

 

_Rule No. 1 You don’t come without my permission, don’t jerk off anywhere but with me._

 

If Clint said he didn’t see this coming, well, he must be lying. Pietro is an expert at rule-breaking. It’s almost like reflex: he will definitely do something Clint said not to, just to get that reaction of Clint.

 

“You skip training because of this?” Clint says, his voice turns husky suddenly in a way that makes Pietro’s cock jumps. He leans back at Clint without thinking as the older man puts an arm around his waist. “Or did I not fuck you sore enough last night?”

Last night. Pietro’s heart beats even faster as Clint mentions that. Last night was very intense, he might have passed out once or twice from the pleasure. He moans as Clint sneaks a finger under his waistband and found his swollen hole. “I…I just…” Pietro doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Clint penetrates him in one swift motion. He hisses at the pain as Clint’s finger presses against his abused flesh, resting against his prostate.

“How should I punish you for breaking our rule, kid? Maybe I should keep you like this…and not letting you come.”

Pietro growls in frustration.

“I can watch you like this for hours.” Clint says, pulling out his finger, noticing that Pietro lets out a sound of disappointment at that.

“You fucking bastard.” Pietro pants as Clint picks him up, bridal style, and throws him on the bed.

Clint’s eyes narrowed. “You really, really want to be punished, don’t you?”

 

_Rule No. 2 You don’t say anything bad about me to anyone, including me._

 

“You are lucky I’m not that offended by a dirty mouth.” Clint pins Pietro down and starts to remove his clothing. Impatiently Pietro’s hands fly to his cock but Clint smacks them away. “Stay still.” He warns, before taking Pietro’s nipple in his mouth and sucks. The boy’s body arches in response. Clint plays with it for a while before moving down to his hips, kissing and sucking anywhere but Pietro’s cock.

“Want me to do something with that?” Clint asks, looking at the bead of pre-come on the tip. Pietro nods, his hands gripping the sheets so tight. Clint licks it away, just enough to brush it away from his slit but not offering him anything more, making Pietro even more frustrated. “You will have to hold it, baby,” Clint is a little bit surprised as the pet name rolls out of his tongue easily, “Or you can safe word and leave, jerk off like you want to.” He grins at Pietro with satisfaction as the boy keeps his movement to the minimum. _Perfectly obedient._

He is going to cry, Pietro thinks. He is going to be a sobbing mess because Clint has been teasing him for what feels like hours----thanks to his super speed that makes time seems slow----and he doesn’t get to come. And then he feels it, Clint’s tongue going further down, passes his balls, and Pietro isn’t sure what Clint is going to do until he feels a tongue on his hole. “I want to rim you till you cry.” Clint says before his tongue darts in. Pietro gasps and there are stars in his eyes as his head rolls back. His breath is burning in his lungs, because fingers are not this intimate and delicate. The licks are soft, wet and dirty, and Pietro couldn’t speak when Clint’s tongue curls inwards, his voice completely failing him. Clint’s tongue begins thrusting in and out, and then, in delicious little circles, which makes Pietro arches off the bed.

“Please, Clint, please,” He says, begging, and maybe even sobbing, because it feels so good and all he wants is to be able to come. “ _Clint._ ”

“Keep saying my name like that and I might let you suck me off,” Clint says, and he feels Pietro’s body jumps at the suggestion. “Then maybe I will let you jerk off.”

 _Shit. Just two weeks and Clint already knows how to push all the right buttons._ Pietro is so screwed.

 

= = = =

 

After a blowjob and maybe the quickest jerk off in human history, they lay in bed together, Pietro’s head resting on Clint’s chest.

“I can’t believe we spent the whole training session in your bed.” Clint murmurs. “You are definitely the one to blame.” Pietro rolls his eyes. “It could have been quick.”

“Next time you break any of the rules, I'll fit you for a chastity belt so fast your head will spin.” Clint says.

“How can you be so sure that this is a punishment to me?” Pietro smirks. “Or you just want an excuse to see me wearing one?”

He knows Clint too well. That man doesn’t want to hurt him, he just wants to keep him on the edge, to tease him till he begs, and when Clint is satisfied he will release Pietro from the belt, just because he loves the look on Pietro’s face when he comes.

That sounds like a fun game, and Pietro has no doubt they will be playing that one very, very soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to your comments.


	5. You're There In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss in the morning light, the scent of freshly brewed coffee lingers on their lips.

Pietro opens his eyes and it’s six in the morning. He has been trying to fall back asleep for the last couple hours, but it doesn’t work. He hates to say it, but Pietro thinks he might be having sleeping issues again.

 

It’s not like the nightmares he had in Sokovia. Something else has awakened inside him, an unfamiliar feeling, and it’s keeping him up all night. Too bad he couldn’t figure out what that is.

 

He walks downstairs to the kitchen and finds Bruce there. “I’m just here to get a coffee.” Pietro says. His addiction for this aromatic bitter beverage has grown ever since he lives in America, probably under the influence of Tony who can’t last a day without it. “Well too bad the grinder has just started its work.” Bruce says, tapping his fingers on the table. This is awkward as Pietro has never really talked to Bruce before, so he just sits on the table and listens to the noises the grinder made.

 

Clint walks in when Bruce has just turned on the coffee maker. Pietro wishes Bruce isn’t in the kitchen: Clint has just woken up, his hair falls in front of his face, and the white tank top is showing up his muscular arms perfectly. Maybe if he could sleep with those arms around him at night, he will be able to get some peaceful sleep.

 

Pietro listens as Clint and Bruce talks about Tony and his attempt of building another artificial intelligence, which irritates Steve to no end, and then Bruce mentions something about Clint going on a mission today that captures Pietro’s attention.

 

“You are on a mission?” Pietro asks.

“You didn’t tell him?” Bruce looks at Clint strangely as he passes him a cup of coffee, then one for Pietro, “I thought you are his trainer. Who is taking over the training when you’re away, Steve?”

“Yes.” Clint says, rubbing his temples as Pietro shoots him a murderous look.

Bruce walks away with his coffee, noticing the tension between the archer and the speedster is so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

 

“Explanation.” Pietro looks at him blankly.

“Okay, okay, Nick asked me to help with a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. They are missing a sniper, and he thought of me. I will be away for two days.” Clint raises his hands and surrenders. The kid doesn’t seem to think this is a good answer.

“And you didn’t think your trainee needs to know that?” Pietro says.

“Oh, are you gonna miss me?” Clint teases, trapping Pietro between the table and his body, “Think you can last two days without me?”

“Shut up, fucker.” Pietro murmurs. “So, Steve is going to take over training?” He asks as a better idea comes up in his mind, “This is gonna be fun. I have always thought that he is quite----” “Say another word, Pietro.” Clint hisses in a dangerous tone, sensing that Pietro is trying to make him jealous (and maybe he is), his arm snakes around Pietro’s waist possessively. “----old.” Pietro blinks innocently as he finishes his sentence. Clint frowns, and then suddenly breaks into uncontrollable laughter. _I’m so gonna miss this quick little bastard_ , he thinks, and leans down to kiss Pietro.

 

This shouldn’t come as a surprise because they have been familiar with each other’s mouth after all this time, but it still makes Pietro’s heart beating like crazy. _He wonders if it will always be like that, heart beating fast and breath quickening every time Clint kisses him._ They kiss in the morning light, the scent of freshly brewed coffee lingers on their lips, and Pietro might be a little too desperate because he doesn’t want to let go, but eventually his hands are getting sweaty and he has to. When they break apart Clint looks into Pietro’s eyes, grinning, “Goodbye.”

Saying anything would make Pietro looks like he is too attached to Clint, so he says nothing and just nods.

 _Just two days,_ he thinks. _He is not going to miss him that badly._

 

= = = =

 

Two days without a word from Clint, and Pietro thinks he is driving himself insane.

The trainings with Steve are going well. Of course, the super soldier’s speed is no match for Pietro’s, but Steve has faced similar obstacles when he first gains his power. Pietro is getting better at controlling it, as well as cooperating with the rest of the team.

But his insomnia has worsened.

It has been a long time since he dreamt of Sokovia, and tonight he has revisited his hometown in his dream. He watches the archer running towards to kid, and then the firing starts and even though Pietro knows it is just a dream and what would happen, he runs and pushes Clint out of the way, just in time to think _“He is safe”_ before waking up. His hands run down his body, touching the places where the bullets have hit. Helen Cho has fixed the wounds, but he can still feel the difference.

 _I’m not missing him_ , Pietro says to himself, tongue-in-cheek, as he sits up from the bed in the middle of the night.

_Then why did he dream of Clint?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a transition, and Clint will be back by next chapter.


	6. Drag Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look gorgeous when you come.”  
> \----Clint Barton  
> “Say one more word and I will kick you off the couch.”  
> \----Pietro Maximoff

Natasha comes to him on the third day and passes him a note. “Clint has your new training schedule.” “He is back already?” Pietro asks immediately, and then realizes he sounds a little bit too desperate. “He has a meeting at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, but he has stopped by this morning.” Natasha says. Pietro unfolds the note and sees Clint’s handwriting: _2100, meet me in my room._

So…this is a rendezvous? Pietro folds the note back and puts it in his pocket. There’s something solid, something real that proves that Clint wants to see him. He holds on to the note tightly and smiles.

 

“Pietro?” Wanda calls, and Pietro turns around, trying to suppress the grin on his face. “Yes?”

Wanda hesitates. She doesn’t know how to describe it, but she can feel that Pietro has changed. Pietro is obviously happier and less stressed since they join the Avengers, but there’s something more to it----a feeling that is unfamiliar to Wanda. She wishes she could understand what is making her brother smile.

“You seem to be enjoying being an Avenger very much. Since we moved in here you’re almost glowing with joy.” Wanda says gently, her hands cupping Pietro’s. “I’m so happy for you.”

“So are you.” Pietro kisses her soft brown hair. Part of him feels a little guilty for not telling Wanda what happens between Clint and him, and part of him wants to smile, thinking of Clint and their little rendezvous tonight.

“You know it’s not the same.” Wanda looks at Pietro in the eyes, trying to figure out what he is not telling her. “They really care about us. Not like…the people we have met.” Pietro says, and Wanda nods, “I know.”

She hugs him one last time before leaving.

_You’re almost glowing with joy._

It’s scary to admit, but Pietro thinks Clint may be one of the reasons.

 

At dinner he doesn’t eat much, and he keeps glancing at the door to see if Clint is back. He still isn’t back when dinner is over, and Pietro sneaks into Clint’s room a little too early.

He just comes up with a brilliant idea.

 

= = = =

 

Clint’s face breaks into a wide grin as he sees Pietro running towards him, and literally slamming Clint into the wall while licking greedily into his mouth. “I thought ‘two days’ means 48 hours.” Pietro says. “Me too. Blame it on the procedures, took me the whole damn day.” Clint sighs as Pietro rubs his face against his neck like he is trying to memorize the way Clint’s skin feels. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He says, and Pietro squeals, his face turning to a lovely shade of red. He has been thinking whether he should tell Clint he misses him. He didn’t think Clint would say it first.

Pietro is too lost in his thoughts he doesn’t even say it back, just standing there like a fool. Clint doesn’t mind, or he doesn’t expect Pietro to say it back to him, just slipping his hands below Pietro’s waistband and cups his ass cheeks, and he touches something hard and cold, _something that feels like glass_ … He looks up and sees Pietro grinning at him shyly, and he is a little bit breathless. “You didn’t.” He says, picking the boy up and lays him on the couch so that Pietro is lying on his stomach. “You can see for yourself.” Pietro says and Clint can tell that he is smiling. He pulls his pants down and gasps.

Pietro’s pale skin looks so smooth to touch. Especially when his hole is stretched around a black glass butt plug that looks intimidating as fuck.

“Gosh…” Clint says, reaching out and gives the plug a little twist. Pietro moans as Clint plays with it. “I know you would like it.” Pietro smiles with satisfaction. “You almost gave me a heart attack,” Clint groans, his hands lingering on Pietro’s skin, “You are impossible.”

“Are you going to just watch, or are you going to fuck me?” Pietro turns his head and there’s this wicked look in his eyes that drives Clint crazy every time.

Clint takes the plug out and puts in a finger, just to feel how hot and wet Pietro is. “I think I can fuck you like this,” Clint whispers beside Pietro’s ears, “You are already stretched and lubed for me.” Pietro’s “yes” sounds more like a gasp then an actual word. Clint flips him over and props Pietro’s legs on his shoulders, and he slides in effortlessly, feeling the warm flesh wrapping around him like a velvet glove.

“Yes, _yes_ , Clint,” Clint loves the way his name rolls off Pietro’s tongue. He thrusts a little harder, going all the way in and Pietro gives out a shattered moan, shaking helpless against the intrusion. And he begs, whispering Clint’s name over and over again even though he knows Clint will give him everything, and he says it so prettily Clint could just listen to him forever. He holds Pietro in his arms, fucks him soft and sweet, and Pietro could see stars when he comes while still feeling Clint fucking him through his climax and the aftershock. And when Clint is done, Pietro lies languid and boneless in his arms, closing his eyes for a while to savor the moment.

 

 “You look gorgeous when you come.” Clint smiles. Pietro rolls his eyes. “Say one more word and I will kick you off the couch.” Clint climbs up and looks Pietro in the eyes. “I’m serious. The way your face is flushed and your eyes glaze over. And the sweat makes your skin glisten.” “Whatever.” Pietro snorts. “Now you are blushing.” “I said, shu—”

Clint presses his lips on Pietro’s and cuts off whatever he’s about to say. A warm feeling rises from Pietro’s gut. It was never like this, the sex he had with the others in the prison cells of H.Y.D.R.A. in Sokovia. He doesn’t remember their names; they did call him a little slut or a bitch in heat, and Pietro doesn’t mind because that’s who he is, but never _gorgeous_ , and never said with a loving look in their eyes. He doesn’t take complements well.

Pietro decides not to argue with Clint. He pushes him off the couch playfully and Clint grabs his wrists, dragging him down. Pietro gasps as he falls but he lands right on top of Clint, those strong arms steadying him. “Nearly three damn days,” Clint says in a husky voice that makes Pietro’s breath quickens, “You don’t think the night is over, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the reunion fuck. Can you see the sparks between these two?
> 
> P.S. I was not thinking about the One Direction song when titling this chapter. I was just thinking about at the end of this chapter, when Clint drags Pietro down the couch yet he makes sure Pietro lands safely on top of him. Sometimes I think love is like that. You drag someone else down but you never want to hurt them.


	7. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never had I ever fallen in love  
> \----Tony Stark  
> And Pietro's glass is emptied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for so long! Been having the writer's block and can't figure how the transition chapter. (In fact, still don't think I do a good job with it.)  
> Anyway I am back, with two new chapters. Make sure you check them out. I hope they are not disappointing.

The returning of the God of Thunder is nothing like they expected.

Steve is the first to discover Thor after hearing a loud noise coming from the lawn in the middle of the night. The Asgardian has returned, burnt a hole in Tony's lawn, and is now sobbing on the couch with his silly red cape wraps around him like a blanket.

“Jane broke up with me.” Thor chokes.

For God’s sake, even though Thor is technically the oldest one in the Avengers, he deals with breakups like a fifteen year-old. As since Steve is even more inexperienced then Thor, waking up the whole building is inevitable.

Thor tells the story of how he returned to Earth once Odin* told him the Asgardians don’t know more about the infinity stones than the people in Midgard. He went to Jane immediately, hoping that she could help him with her knowledge (and also because he really missed her).

[“Who’s Jane?” Pietro whispers to Clint.

“His girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend.” Clint whispers back. “She’s a scientist. Just got a Nobel prize or something.”

“Oh. That explains why.” Pietro snorts.

“Shut up.” Clint rolls his eyes.]

“And she told me we cannot be together.” Thor says, holding a cup of tea in his hands. “She said her dream is to be remembered as Doctor Foster, not the woman of the God of Thunder. We just don’t have a lot in common. I cannot discuss quantum physics with her, nor do I know when to laugh when watching The Big Bang Theory.”

“Sounds like she can date Vision,” Tony mumbles, and Steve looks at him disapprovingly. “What’s wrong with that?” Tony says, “That’s what she wants, isn’t it? A walking, talking computer. Except she will have to work hard teach him about humor.”

“Or she can date Keith Kincaid*.” Thor says.

There is this awkward silence in the room as Thor sips the tea slowly.

“I’m really sorry.” Clint says, putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Father has told me a long time ago.” Thor sighs. “Jane and I will never be able to understand each other. Seeing them together...I must say Kincaid is more like her type.”  
 

Steve glances at Tony and mouths something.

_ What? _  Tony mouths back.

_ Think of a solution. _

_ To help him get through his breakup?  _ Tony’s eyes widened at Steve’s words. He is not good at comforting people.

_ Anything to keep him from crying.  _ Steve sighs. Thor’s cape is literally soaked with his tears.

“Ummm…um. We can have a reunion party. Tonight.” Tony says, and everyone turns to his direction. “It will be nothing like last time, I promise. To celebrate the return of a god, and leave the past in the past.”

Steve stares at Tony in disbelieve, “Really? This is the best solution you come up with?”

Tony glares back, “Care to give a better one?”

Natasha raises a brow as she is about to retort, but Bruce stops her because Thor looks like he has something to say.

“Tony, my friend, you are right.” Thor says, “The past should be left in the past. Bring us the best wine you have, Tony. We shall drink in celebration of our friendship.”

His eyes and nose are still red from crying. Even though it is unkind to laugh at someone who just breaks up with his girlfriend, Tony finds the image of the sobbing God ridiculous. If Loki has lived to see this, he would not hesitate to rub salt into his wound.

“Good.” Tony smirks at Steve, and before he walks away he adds, “Make the big guy some comfort food, would you?”

Steve grits his teeth. He really wants to call him son of a bitch, but Steve realizes if he did, he would be insulting Howard’s wife.

= = = =

Remarks:

*Odin has passed away in Thor 2. The one Thor saw in Asgard should be Loki. This explains why “Odin” is holding back information of the infinity stones from Thor.

*Keith Kincaid, Jane’s love interest after Thor in the comics.

= = = =

The reunion party has gone better than Steve has expected. (Well, until Tony decides to spice it up a little bit with a few games.) When Tony tells him he has to pick whether to fuck, marry or kill Nick, Bruce or Sharon, Steve’s face turns into a deep shade of red. For revenge he dares Tony to propose to Bruce, which gives Natasha the perfect reason to murder Tony.

And of course, Natasha wouldn’t forget that Steve is the one who suggested the proposal. “Never have I ever crash landed a jet in the Antarctica and be frozen for seventy years.” She says during “Never Have I Ever”. Steve rolls his eyes as he takes a shot, only to find out that Natasha has mixed Vodka, Whiskey, Champagne and even some Beer together. “Let’s see if the super soldier’s healing power can save you from getting drunk.” Natasha smiles flirtatiously as she pours some more Vodka into Steve’s glass, her eyes glaring at Steve dangerously as if saying  _Don’t you ever mess with me again_.

“Oh, Nat, that is unfair. Let's go with something more general." Tony smirks when it is his turn. "Never have I ever…fallen in love.”  The God of Thunder makes a complaining noise but still emptied his glass. Natasha and Bruce take their shots simultaneously. Bruce’s face reddens a little because of the liquor and also the redhead beauty sitting next to him. Natasha laughs and puts her arms around Bruce, kissing him on the lips soundly.

Everyone is laughing, including Thor who seems to be less upset about the breakup with Jane.

Clint looks around and he gazes a little bit longer when he sees the empty glass in front of Pietro. The boy sits quietly in between Wanda and Natasha, with a shy little smile on his face as he listens to the laughter. He seems so distanced Clint couldn’t help but guess what does the empty glass in front of him means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, I promise, will be even more exciting.


	8. Fallen in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems so clear now, and the colors are more vivid than ever.

The party ended an hour ago, and Clint’s eyes are still wide opened. He has been trying to fall asleep, but his mind is on something else.

 _Never had I ever fallen in love_ , Clint hears Tony’s voice in his head.  _Pietro was sitting among the others, but he looked so isolated and lonely. They were laughing, drinking, and Pietro emptied his glass without making a sound._

He probably had a lover back in Sokovia, Clint thinks bitterly, even though it is none of his business. Maybe he passed away in during the transformation. That’s why Pietro looked so lonely tonight. He still hasn’t forgotten about him.

 

The uncomfortable feeling in Clint’s chest is growing stronger. Some more vodka should be able to help.

He walks into the kitchen and someone is already there.

Clint recognizes the white blond hair immediately. The boy is curling up in the chair, holding a glass of vodka close to his chest.

“Hi, old man,” Pietro turns his head and with a dopey smile on his face. “Why don’t you join me?”

 

= = = =

 

“Are you even of age?” Clint asks.

“Everyone drinks in Sokovia in the winter.” Pietro says. “It keeps us from freezing to death.” He grabs the bottle of liquor, but his hand is shaking so badly he couldn’t pour himself a drink. He curses out loud and decides to drink directly from the bottle.

“Pietro!” Clint says, taking the bottle away. “You have had enough.” He wipes the clear liquid running down Pietro’s chin. The boy’s eyes are barely opened. “Can you hear me, Pietro?” Clint pats his face gently. Suddenly Pietro moves and in a blink of an eye, he’s straddling Clint’s lap. Clint puts his hands on the boy’s hips, steadying him.

“Clint.” Pietro says. His forehead is against Clint’s, their noses are almost touching, and Clint could feel Pietro’s skin burning. “Hmm?” Clint asks. He could almost taste the liquor from Pietro’s lips.

“Take me.” Pietro breathes.

Clint doesn’t hesitate. Their lips merge in a slow, slippery kiss. Immediately Pietro grants him entrance, his legs wrap around Clint’s waist tightly.

 _This is different._  Clint thinks as he carries the boy to his room.

This is no longer the game they played, the one that Pietro seduces and Clint offers. That boy is baring his soul for Clint.

 

They don't say a word, just stripping off each other’s clothes eagerly, because there’s no need to talk. Clint looks Pietro in the eyes and his hands slip between Pietro's thighs, touching the soft skin there. Pietro relaxes immediately at his touch like he fucking reads Clint's mind, parting his legs wider so that Clint can settle between them.

His breath hitches when Clint's cock nudges his hole, pushing in slowly and stretching him open bit by bit, the slow, gentle torture driving Pietro crazy. Clint places one hand on Pietro's hip to steady him, the other strokes his cheeks, feeling the heat radiating from the skin.

There is only silence in the room besides their heavy breathing.

 

When Clint is completely in he wraps his arms around Pietro, slightly rocking him back and forth to calm him, and Pietro presses his forehead against Clint's shoulder, his eyes closed as he tries to get used to the feeling. And when he is ready Clint feels him, and he thrusts steadily into Pietro's soft, tight heat, slowly picking up the pace.

Pietro knows exactly how to counter his moves like he's born to be in Clint's arms. His body, rises and falls with every thrust, as if it is a dance and he allows Clint to take the lead. He hands himself over to Clint completely, responding to his every touch, pleading for more with just his eyes.

He is so beautiful, with his wide-opened eyes and slightly parted mouth, his lashes fluttering when Clint hits the spot perfectly. He is not speaking, because his senses are overwhelmed and he's scared that if he says anything out loud, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

 

He will be even more beautiful when he's pushed over the edge, Clint thinks, and he runs his hands up and down Pietro's torso, worshipping his body like it is the marble statue of a Greek god.

"I want you to scream for me," Clint says, his voice doesn't even sound like his own and it turns Pietro on even more, "See the affect you have on me? I want you to feel more. I want to know." Clint is fucking into Pietro fast and hard now and he can no longer suppress his moans, saying Clint's name on repeat like he's an old broken cassette player, again and again like it’s all he knows in the world.

Suddenly Clint leans down and kisses him, forcing his tongue in Pietro's mouth. Pietro squeals and his body locks up, white hot pleasure blinds him as he comes.

"Gosh," Clint bites Pietro's lip hard and he tastes blood. He's still fucking into Pietro, and the boy looks at him with nothing but fascination. "Come in me," he says, and that surprises Clint, "Come in me like you wanted to the first time you saw me in the shower." This man is perfect, Pietro thinks, and Clint belongs to him. He cries in pleasure when Clint blows his load and filling him up.

"Stay a little longer, please." He says to Clint, and the older man doesn't pull out, just holding him close and presses their body together tightly.

 

"I love you," Pietro murmurs, kissing Clint’s lips. He is tired and the alcohol is fucking with his mind. He feels Clint's gaze on him, as if he isn't sure what Pietro just said.

"I love you." So he whispers again, his head presses against Clint’s chest. It is almost like a laugh, because he knows how silly he sounds, but he couldn't help being happy about it.

 _I just want to let you know,_  Pietro thinks, and he probably doesn't say it out loud like he intends to. He lost consciousness a little bit too fast, and his last thought is  _wow, it has been a long time since I can fall asleep this quick._

 

= = = =

 

“I love you.”

Clint is startled, or to be honest, terrified. He looks at Pietro carefully. That kid doesn’t know what he’s saying, Clint thinks.

But then Pietro says it again. He is laughing, so he can’t be serious, right? Yet he looks so peaceful after saying it, as if it is important to let Clint know.

He is the reason Pietro’s glass was emptied, Clint realizes. And suddenly, Clint’s world explodes, like there are a million possibilities exposing themselves, each pointing to the same destination.

He looks at the kid, how his platinum blond hair looks like they are glowing in the moonlight, and his dark lashes casts shadows on his pale skin. Everything seems so clear now, and the colors are more vivid than ever.

The kid means everything he said.

 

Guilt lies heavily in Clint’s stomach. It is so obvious yet Clint has always failed to see it. The way Pietro hands himself over to Clint, completely at his mercy; or the way he falls asleep with his head in Clint’s lap, letting the archer rubs his bare skin; or maybe it’s before the sex. Maybe this started when he pushed Clint away and took a dozen bullets for him.

 

“Yeah, I love you too.” He says it back. He watches the kid sinks into sleep, with a smile of satisfaction on his lips.

That guilt is lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. This is probably my favorite chapter to write so far (or the first chapter). I hope that you love it too.


	9. You Thought An Angel Swept You Off Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro barely remembers the man who first taught him about pleasure, because he was also one of the first men to die.

The morning light is a little bit too bright.

Pietro’s lashes flutter before he opens his eyes completely. He stretches a bit, feeling his body aching from last night’s event. His eyes fall on Clint, who is still sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed.

Pietro sighs. He never stays the night. Most of the time, they share the shower, and Clint would kiss him before he say good bye. Even if they fall asleep, Pietro knows when to wake up and sneak back to his room, leaving Clint in the messy bed to remind him what a late night they’ve had.

But last night he stayed, because the dreams never came to wake him. Fear flashes in Pietro’s eyes as he thinks about those dreams. He always dreams about Sokovia, and most of the time, about HYDRA.

 

He remembers the dungeon of the HYDRA compound very well. The people changed a lot, because all the other volunteers died eventually. But there was always fear, even when Pietro was not alone.

He does not remember the names or the faces of the people who shared the dungeon with him, but he never forgets about the fear they felt, together, in the cold long nights where they can hear H.Y.D.R.A.’s soldiers marching down the corridors.

Pietro barely remembers the man who first taught him about pleasure, because he was also one of the first men to die. Sex scared him to death at first, the pain of being ripped apart, entered, and the rough, reckless movements. Pietro soon realized the man didn’t want to hurt him. He was just frightened like everybody else. If everyone is eventually going to die, why not enjoy whatever little can the others offer?

Pietro is a quick learner. And he became better at sex. People moved into his dungeon, died, and new ones moved in. But some things do not change. Hands shaking with fear even when they ripped his clothes off, the frightened whispers against Pietro’s ears, the weak warmth from their bodies that Pietro was desperate to share. None of them could calm Pietro, or make him feels safe. Not even when some of them promised to get him out of this living hell.

They are not even strong enough to protect themselves; how can they protect him?

In the pain of being stretched wide apart, or the pleasure of reaching his climax, Pietro knew death awaits him.

Never had he ever loved any of them. Or should he say, none of them lived long enough for Pietro to get attach, fall in love, and experience the heartbreak when they died.

 

Clint doesn’t have to know any of this, because he wouldn’t understand how desperate can someone be when they see death every day.

It was a surprise when he learns that Clint can calm him down. He thought it was impossible, since they are so different, but then he thinks maybe it’s their difference that makes Clint the cure of his fear.

Plus, he can trust Clint as much as his sister. That man carried him from Sokovia back to New York even though he was presumed dead, according to Wanda. Pietro knew Clint was worth saving even before that.

Pietro is too caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t realize that Clint has been watching him for a while. And when he finally meets Clint’s eyes he almost jumps off the bed.

 

“Hi,” Clint smiles sheepishly. “You stayed.” He says it like it is some kind of miracle. “How long have you been up?” Clint asks.

“Umm, a while…” Pietro looks at the clock and sits up in horror. He hasn’t realized it is already eight in the morning. “Wanda.” He says, “Shit, she’s definitely going to find out. I have to go.”

“Today is Sunday,” Clint says, “And no one wakes up this early, not even superheroes.” “Clint!” Pietro says, half laughing as he wiggle free from Clint’s arm.

Pietro is right. Clint doesn’t want the Scarlet Witch storming into his room and rips his heart out for fucking her brother, but he doesn’t want Pietro to leave either.

He puts his hands on Pietro’s hips and guides him closer.

“I really have to go, Clint,” The boy says impatiently, but Clint notices his obvious morning wood, (for god’s sake, he’s naked) and he presses his lips beside Pietro’s hip, murmuring against his skin, “At least let me take care of that.”

 

Pietro doesn’t try to push Clint away. He watches as Clint swallows his cock, until the pleasure is too overwhelming he has to close his eyes. Clint pushes his index finger into Pietro and the boy makes a beautifully wrecked sound. He rubs Pietro’s prostate in delicate little circles, watching his face as he moans in pleasure.

Pietro throws his head back at Clint is working him on both ends. He cries even louder when Clint tightens his lips around his cock, and he comes straight down Clint’s throat.

Clint lets Pietro rest his head on his shoulder and strokes his back gently. He wonders if they should talk about last night, about why Pietro was drinking alone and his confession of love. The boy pulls away and presses a light kiss on his lips. “I would love to stay here for the whole day but I really, really have to go.”

“You can use the shower.” Clint ruffles his hair and smiles. He watches Pietro picking up his clothes and disappears inside the bathroom, and closes his eyes as he hears the sound of running water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long rambling: [Join in the discussion!]
> 
> I think this is more of a heavy chapter. I tried to explain why Pietro is the Pietro we see in this fic, one that seems to have overcame his fear but it still haunts him in the middle of the night, one that uses sex as a weapon or a shield to hide himself. He is not a cockslut for no reason (I'm stealing this from Mia's comment when this fic first started haha), and a little dark side only makes his character more vivid.
> 
> If there's still one conflict that stands between Pietro and Clint, it's that Pietro isn't sure what will Clint think about him when he knows the dirty secrets he has. He seduces Clint, yes; he never tries to hide the fact that he is a little slut. It may have started out just for fun, but it is human nature to seek love and comfort from others. In the previous chapters Clint has shown Pietro that he treasures him, unlike the others in the dungeon. Reflecting on this, Pietro would wonder if he is worthy of Clint's feelings.
> 
> And also because they didn't get to talk about the little conversation they had the last night right before they fell asleep, things would become a little bit more difficult for them. There will be misunderstandings, Natasha will have a part to play in this [not in a bad way], but I promise everything will turn out just fine.
> 
> After all, we already experienced one heartbreak during AOU. We don't need another for these two, right?
> 
> P.S.: Title taken from For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert. Great personality, great voice, and he sure knows how to turn up the heat.


	10. It Isn't Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between him and Pietro, but he is not discussing his sex life with Natasha Romanoff ever again.

They are not too late for breakfast, but Natasha shoots him a look when he comes down the stairs right after Pietro.

“Nat has something to announce.” Steve says, “We’ve received something from S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier.”

“Nick has got us a mission.” Natasha said, handing one file to Wanda and one to Pietro. “This is like a test. We will see how well you can control your abilities.”

Tony grabs the file from Pietro and sneers, “I thought cases like this are handled by the NYPD. Since when does our country need two Avengers to deal with these scum bags…who don’t even have super powers?”

“This is part of the training, and Tony, if you are hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database right now, make sure you check these scum bags’ records.” Natasha takes the file back and returns it to Pietro. “As Wanda’s trainer, I think she’s ready to go.”

“I am just saying, she doesn’t have to go.” Tony says, “This will take her literally no time, with her brother’s speed, and her own power.”

“I’m okay with the mission.” Wanda says, “I have wanted to try something different from regular trainings for some time.”

“Great,” Natasha flashes a victorious smile to Tony, which makes the computer genius rolls his eyes, “Anything from Pietro’s trainer?”

“Well, I…” Clint stops himself before he says something stupid. He recognized the names of people that Nick wants the twins to hunt down. Those are some of the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that are proven to be members of HYDRA. He has deal with some of them before, and the job isn’t as easy as Natasha describes.

But Pietro clearly wants to go, and there’s no way Clint can turn away his opportunity. Plus, the whole team would probably think there’s something going on between him and Pietro. He is not sure how will they react to that, or what will Pietro think.

“Just stay safe, okay?” Clint says, and there’s a wide grin on Pietro’s face.

 

They don’t get to talk much that day because there’s no training sessions, and Wanda is always around. And in the night when they do the movie night thing, Natasha curls up against him after whispering beside his ear, “A word, archer?”

 

She offers Clint her beer and popcorns, but doesn’t say a thing until she’s sure everyone else is focusing on the movie.

“You are overprotective with the boy.” She says. “We all know he died once, but you have to give him a chance to go back onto the field.”

“You didn’t see him died in your arms.” Clint says, trying to keep his voice low and calm.

“He will take better care of himself now.” Natasha says reassuringly, “And even if they screwed everything up, we will always have their backs, won’t we?”

“Sure.” Clint smiles as Natasha rests her head on his shoulder. “The boy is staring,” she says, and Clint looks up, catching Pietro turning his head away.

“Don’t panick, the whole world know you and I are definitely not a thing. Pietro won’t be jealous of me since he already got a piece of you. A much bigger piece, I must say.” She turns her head back to the screen and whispers, “By the way, how’re the casual fucks going?”

“Shut up, Tasha.” Clint punches her arm playfully and Natasha almost spills her beer. He isn't sure if Natasha knows that things change between him and Pietro after last night, but he is not telling her, at least not in the middle of a movie where she might just scream everything out loud.

He pretends to be interested in the film although he has seen it before, and decides not to discuss his sex life with Natasha Romanoff ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from another Adam Lambert's song, Fever.
> 
> Yeah I know we both know  
> It isn't time, no  
> But could you be m-mine?
> 
> So I guess you all know what will happen in the next chapter...since the next line in the lyrics is such a huge giveaway.  
> BTW, really miss you guys' comments. I know this is kinda short and kinda late too, since I'm busy with school and all those stuff, hopefully I will be able to write more frequently.


	11. A Ship In The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Natasha too long to realize what between Clint and Pietro isn't just a casual fuck.  
> Long enough for Pietro to flee.

It is the twins’ mission, and as much as Clint hates it, all he can do is sit in a room and monitor them through the screen. Of course he knows Pietro and Wanda together can handle it; the memories of Pietro getting shot still haunt him.

It is already 4 a.m. in New York but day time in the city Pietro and Wanda are staying in. Due to the different time zones, the two mentors stay up late and watch them through the images picked up by Stark’s satellites.

 

Natasha has been teasing him non-stop. She stays in the room too, watching Wanda, studying the way she works in the field with her brother. “Relax, Clint, they are doing well. One of those scum bags is hunted down already.”

“Don’t pretend that you are not worried.” Clint says, “That’s why you are here, watching them just like I’m doing.”

 

“Yes, I am here, and I am worried.” Natasha sighs, “Wanda is good at what she’s doing, but she has her weakness, and Pietro can’t always watch out for her. Having magic doesn’t mean she is invincible, just like being fast doesn’t mean Pietro is safe from bullets. But you have to let the kids do it themselves. You look like you want to jump on a quinjet and rescue them right away.”

“So you are telling me that I’m overreacting.” Clint says.

“Well, consider that your relationship with him is way more complicated with my relationship with his sister I wouldn’t say so.” Natasha smirks, and Clint is getting used to her teasing he doesn’t even flinch.

 

“I can’t do this all day,” He finally decides and put away his headphone, “I am going to join Steve’s morning run.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, “You are not meeting him at the door when he returns?”

“I told him where to meet up last night.” Clint says, his face reddened a little but he can argue it’s the light from the screen.

“Last night.” Natasha repeats playfully. “I will let you know when he’s back.”

Clint nods before walking out of the door. He hasn’t sleep, he’s nervous, and Natasha is right about him being overprotective.

 

He really needs something to distract him for a while. A run with Steve and Sam, yes, and maybe a cup of coffee.

 

= = = =

 

_They are coming back by the quinjet. You’re boy ain’t hurt but just exhausted. Mission accomplished._

**Thx Nat. Still in Central Park.**

_Running back at Quicksilver speed?_

**Shut up.**

_It’s okay. Rogers can give you a free ride._

 

Clint taps “sent” and stares at their messages, smiling brightly like an idiot.

“Is everything alright?” Sam asks as he sits beside Clint, a little out of breathe.

“Yeah.” Clint says. “Where’s Steve?”

“Running another round. I’m glad you join us, mate, cuz running with Steve Rogers is killing my self esteem.” Sam passes a bottle of water to Clint and answers.

 

“When do you guys usually return?” He looks at the time on his phone. It’s still quite early, and the twins are probably still on their way.

“Around ten.” Sam says, “What, you’re in a hurry?”

“No, nothing.” Clint puts his phone away. Still a long way to go.

 

“Then join me for another round.” Sam stands up like he didn’t just run for an hour and was complaining about Steve’s speed a minute ago. Clint’s muscles are still screaming from the exercise. Running is not exactly his favorite sport.

 

“I don’t want to be beaten by Steve every single time.” Sam says.

“Sadly, that’s gonna be the case every single time.” Clint mumbles.

 

= = = =

 

Natasha sees the boy walking down the hallway.

“Clint’s out for a walk. Great job there with your sister. We were watching you from the monitor.” She says as she passes by him. Pietro turns around. “Oh yeah? Thanks. Wanda is looking for you, by the way.”

 

“You know, what happens between you and Clint…there’s no need to feel embarrassed.” Natasha says before she can bite her tongue. _Oh, imagine Clint learning from Pietro that she tells him that._ She smirks as she watches Pietro’s face whitened, and then immediately heats up, something that reminds her of Clint very much. _Push the right button and the tough guy just melts._

“What...How did you know?” Pietro stutters. He looks shocked as if he never expects Natasha to notice.

“No one else has put all those clues together yet. ” Natasha sighs as she reassures him that his secret is safe with her, “Clint told me right after you two started. After all, I’ve known him for quite a while.” 

"We both agreed that he would have worked well as an anchor, to steady you and help you find balance in your new life." Natasha says,  patting the kid’s shoulder. "An intimate relationship with someone you trust can really help." Pietro may have wanted to shy away from her, but he doesn’t move, just stands there, his body a little too rigid.

 

Of course, Natasha doesn’t know what’s going on in Pietro’s mind. Pietro has publicly teased Clint and ran around shamelessly with his shirt off. He isn’t exactly the “shy” type that would be offended by her words.

 

But what bothers Pietro isn’t Natasha. It’s Clint.

Pietro has always think what they share is special. Pietro keeps that from his sister, part of it because Wanda can be annoyingly overprotective, and part of it because he wants to keep this to himself. It’s one of the rare, good things he has, and he doesn’t want to share.

Yet Clint tells Natasha in the very beginning.

If that is something Clint and Natasha can discuss, does that mean it is just part of his training? Once he found his "balance", as Natasha says, he would have to "move on", too?

 

Pietro knows he is asking for too much. They begin as nothing serious.

_But are they serious now?_

 

He remembers the time where he and Clint decided to meet after Clint’s mission. The note was passed to him by Natasha, suggesting that she was the first and only one he saw in the Avengers Headquarters when Clint could have come to him directly.

He remembers the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he and Wanda met during the mission, telling the tales of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff as best friends and partners. But the way they say it, it was as if there were something more to it, that the two legendary agents can’t _just_ be best friends.

He remembers Natasha curling up against Clint on the couch, and Clint drinking from her glass. What is the relationship between Natasha and Clint? At this point he is too afraid to ask.

What if all this time, it was just the master plan of the two brilliant agents to help him adopt to the American life? He is a ship in the storm, and Clint is the anchor.

 

“I…I better go now.” He says, trying not to sound completely lost. The success of the mission should be worth celebrating, yet now all he can think about are the memories, of Natasha, and Clint, and those of his own.

 

He has always wanted Clint to notice him, yet that wasn’t how he wants Clint to see him.

_But I love him_ , Pietro thinks. _It wasn't just a crush or anything. He is holding onto Clint like he is his saving grace._

Where should he go now? To the place where he and Clint agreed to meet? To Wanda? Or just somewhere he can be alone?

 

= = = =

 

Two seconds after Pietro Maximoff walks away and Natasha knows something is wrong.

 

She remembers the way Clint’s face flushed when he talks about Pietro lately, and the way Pietro stared at her and Clint sitting together on the movie night. Just now when she told Pietro she knows about what’s going on between Clint and him, the boy’s face whitened, and she thought he was startled by the fact that Natasha knows his secret, but maybe that isn’t the entire story.

He looked like he was trying hard to pull himself together when he walked away from her.

 

It hasn’t occurred to Natasha that Clint and Pietro has…redefined their relationship.

But if it is really just “a casual fuck” like Clint told her, why would Pietro react this way?

 

Natasha is known for her wit and her perception. She realizes there’s something going on between Clint and Pietro long before anyone else has suspected that. It only takes her a few seconds to figure out what’s wrong, how her words might send the wrong idea to Pietro about her and Clint. But it is already way longer than the time Pietro needs to get away.

When she turns around, there’s already no one in the hallway.

 

Natasha pulls out her phone and texts Clint before she runs after the direction Pietro went.

_I think I just screwed everything up._

= = = =

 

Half an hour has passed when Clint walks in.

“Tasha, what’s wrong?” Clint asks. He left Sam and Steve immediately after he got Natasha’s text and took the cab back to the headquarters.

“You didn’t tell me you and Pietro are serious now.” Natasha says. She doesn’t know how to explain to Clint what she has said to the boy, and she has no idea how much damage she has made. But she tells him every bit of their conversation and watches Clint’s brows knot together.

Clint takes a deep breath after listening to the whole story, and he puts an arm around Natasha because he knows she didn’t mean to hurt Pietro. It is his fault that he hasn’t told her earlier.

“Tasha, that kid was broken long before. I tried to fix him but I didn’t know how. It seems like what you said really affected him.”

“I’m sorry.” It’s stupid, Natasha thinks. She’s tearing up because she just ruined someone else’s relationship. Her best friend’s.

“You don’t have to. What we need to do now is find him. Have you contacted Tony?”

“Right away. He’s pulling figures from the satellite, analyzing where he could be, but we haven’t found him.” She says, feeling a little bit better knowing that she has done something to help with the situation. She tries to hide the part where she knows if Pietro wants to disappear from them forever, he can.

“What about Wanda? Does she know where Pietro is?” Clint asks. If Tony failed, Wanda is their only hope to find the boy again.

“I haven’t seen her.” Natasha shakes her head. What if they have both leaved? It is possible, so many things can happen within thirty minutes, with a witch who can read minds and a boy who runs at the speed of light.

“We need to find Pietro.’ Clint says, “Call in the others. We will need their help.”

 

“You don’t have to. Beside, you won’t be able to anyway.”

The female voice in Sokovian accent could only mean one person.

“Wanda!” Natasha says, as the girl walks to them. Her eyes glow with rage, and Natasha knows that expression too well. She tries to stop Wanda but she is much faster: with a flick of her wrist, Clint is slammed onto the wall, holding up high with an invisible force.

 

“You think I know nothing of what happened between you and my brother? You think I did not know what happened to him, even though he was trying to keep it from me all this time?”

“Listen to me, Wanda, this is not what you think it is, ” Natasha tries to get closer, but there’s a force field surrounding Wanda and Clint, separating them from her.

“Natasha, please, _leave_. You have nothing to do with this. Clint and I need a little time to talk.” Wanda turns her head and looks at Natasha. There’s the familiar red glow in her eyes, and Natasha knows she’s compelling her.

 

 _No, I have everything to do with this. This isn’t Clint’s fault. Please,_ she screams in her head, but she’s already walking away, her body obeying the command yet her mind knows she shouldn’t be leaving Clint in Wanda’s hands. She trained Wanda, she knows her every trick, but she’s useless against the witch’s rage.

All that she can do now is walk away and find Steve and Sam as soon as possible.

With that thought in mind she’s able to run away from the hallway, all the way down to Tony’s lab so that she can ask for help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say this, but I need to break this chapter down into two. Originally I was planning for this to be the last chapter, but then I would have left many things unexplained. It has been hard coping with school work and fanfiction writing, and I have tried to write as much as possible. But putting bits and pieces of ideas and writing takes longer than I thought it would. I don't want to do this in a rush yet I don't want to keep you guys waiting for so long, so I am just putting what I've got up here first.  
> Spill your thoughts.


	12. Justice or Fallacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him, Wanda, even though I do not understand him and it is driving me insane.  
> \----Clint Barton

Clint could barely make out what Wanda is saying to him, his head is dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Wanda is speaking fast with anger.

“I was a fool to think that he was happy with you. Yet you used him, just like all the others…you took advantage of him.”

“What…others?” Clint manages to choke out the words. Wanda forces him further up the wall so his legs are dangling in midair. “Of course he didn’t tell you. He never wanted you to look down on him because of that, because of what he was forced into and chose to accept…yet what have you done to my brother?”

The pressure is squeezing his neck, cutting off his air supply and Clint slowly lost his consciousness, as if drifting into a dream. He doesn’t have to convince Wanda he loves Pietro, but he needs to know the kid is safe. Pietro, who is so beautiful yet broken, who wouldn’t tell him the secrets he keeps because he is afraid of what Clint will think of him…and Clint hears Wanda’s voice in his head, loud and clear, “You betrayed his trust. And my trust.”

 The background noises start to come back as Clint realizes Wanda’s hold on him has weakened. He opens his eyes and see Steve, alone side with Tony, Natasha and the rest of the team standing on the other end of the corridor, talking to Wanda through the force field.

“It’s meaningless to try looking for Pietro, Steve. I have shielded him from your system. He is invisible to you all. You could search with your own eyes, or use the technology of Stark, but you will never be able to find him as long as I’m here.”

“You can do that now?” Sam blurts out, and his shocked expression is mirrored by the other Avengers.

“Oh, I can do so much more. Like maybe crushing Barton’s throat for what he has done to my brother.”

“Let him down, Wanda, you are letting your anger getting the best of you.” Steve says in a calming, soothing voice, carefully not to further provoke the anger of the Scarlet Witch. “At least he deserves a chance to talk.”

“Deserves? Then what about my brother? How is he going to get the respect he deserves?” Wanda says, and Clint could feel the force that’s holding him up is shaking, and he could fall any moment from now on. Wanda’s in an unstable state, and Natasha must know it, too, because Clint could see the concerned look on her face. "Fate has never been fair to us." Wanda says, "If I don't protect him, who will?"

“If you kill him your brother will never get what he wants.” Steve walks closer now that the field has weakened, “You know Pietro doesn’t want revenge. Don’t make him hate you.”

 _This is the time._ Clint gathers all his strength and speaks up. “Look into my head. Do it. You can do that, can’t you?” Wanda turns around, staring at him with disbelief. She has promised not to peek into their head as she joined the Avengers, and she hasn’t broken that promise so far. “Look inside and tell me what do you think. Tell me if you think I am just playing with his feelings…tell me if you think I don’t feel a goddamn thing for him!”

The witch closes her eyes and there’s the searing pain in Clint’s head, as if she’s desperately ripping everything apart to find the evidence.

When the pain dies Clint knows she must have found what she was looking for, because the next second he couldn’t feel the force anymore----he falls and hits the floor hard. From the corner of his eyes he could see Wanda collapses in the arms of Vision, exhausted from channeling large amount of power for so long.

Clint gets up with the help of Natasha, and he walks over to Wanda, leans down and whispers beside her ear, “I love him, Wanda, even though I do not understand him and it is driving me insane.”

 

“He’s waiting for you. In your room.” Wanda says, her voice weak and trembling.

“He’s there for the whole time?” Clint asks.

“Yes.” Wanda nods, then adds a small, wicked smile. “And I lied about shielding him out of the whole system. I couldn’t do that yet. I just messed with Tony and Steve’s head and made them think they didn’t see him.” Tony mumbles something to Steve about how there’s no difference between literally making Pietro disappear if she could make everyone feels like they haven’t seen the kid.

“He wanted to kill you, but maybe before that, he would like a small talk.” Wanda chuckles, and as glad as Clint is for he is still alive and Pietro hasn’t run off to the other side of the world, he still wants to punch the witch for putting him through all that. He really thought he has lost the kid the moment Wanda slammed him onto the wall.

“And if you tell one lie to Pietro, I will rip your heart out.” She says, and Clint has no doubt that she means it.

“Just go.” Wanda pushes Clint away, her eyes is closed as she falls asleep in the android’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Still one more chapter to go and then there's the epilogue.
> 
> (Btw, anyone saw the new Bond movie? I kinda hates how Bond chose Swann over all the other woman he could have----Hell, that's the Vesper Lynd treatment Swann is getting.  
> My favorite Bond girl will always be Vesper Lynd, yet I have definitely fallen head over heels for the Quartermaster. I just love Ben Whishaw and every film he's in.)


	13. As Romantic As It Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look at you like that because I love you, you moron. I loved you the night I told you about it. I loved you back in Sokovia. It has never changed, and you are just realizing it now?  
> \----Pietro Maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending that I've been struggling to write...hopefully it is not disappointing.

Clint takes the stairs and runs to his room as fast as he can.

His lungs are burning and his throat still hurts, but the moment he sees Pietro standing by the window and staring into distance, all of them seem to be gone. Wanda didn’t lie to him. Pietro is right here.

Pietro turns around as he hears Clint walks in.

There's a moment of silence, and they look at each other as if it’s the first time they meet. Clint can feel his heart pounding hard, and he’s pretty sure it is not because of the running.

Then there is this overwhelming joy and relieve when Clint understands what he sees, that Pietro hasn't left, and he remembers how scared he was just ten minutes ago thinking that Pietro wouldn't hear his explanation. Because Pietro could have been in anywhere now and Clint may never found him again, but he chose to stay and gave Clint a chance to explain.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Clint says, aware that Pietro has no knowledge of what just happened.

“Wanda has finished her interrogation?” Pietro asks, turning back to watch the view of New York as if Clint doesn’t interest him, as if he didn’t just look into Clint’s eyes with longing.

_So he does know about what happened. Probably teamed up with his sister and put me through all that. Maybe even came up with the idea himself, that little shit._

“She thinks we should talk.” He stands beside Pietro, looking into his reflection in the window. Clint catches Pietro glancing at his reflection briefly and he couldn’t help but smiles a little. As hard as Pietro is trying to ignore Clint and pretend he doesn’t care, he just couldn’t. Clint’s presence still does things to him, makes him want to forget about _talking_ and just forgive.

“We should have. Ages ago. You didn’t want to talk, though. At least not to me.” Pietro says. As he finishes his sentence he realizes how much he sounds like a child, and how obviously jealous he is.

“You are mad at me for telling Natasha.” Clint says, noticing how Pietro’s ears turn pink at his sentence, “You think Tasha and I…she once said you were jealous and I thought she’s joking.”

“I am _not_!” Pietro says and glares at Clint. As soon as he stares into Clint’s eyes he knows he has made another mistake. Clint is laughing, throwing his head back like Pietro just said something ridiculous.

“Tasha is extremely intelligent and observant, Pietro. She sees things much better than others. She noticed _us_ long before anyone else does.” Clint explains, “I didn’t have to tell her about it. She figures it out all by herself. Except for one thing. She missed the most important thing and it almost cost me…you.”

 

Pietro’s breath quickens. He is not sure he is ready to talk to Clint about this, not sure how he should react. In fact, he thinks that just turning around and looking at Clint is already a big mistake, because he is tongue-tied at how _perfect_ he looks in the afternoon light, and he is going to lose every battle to Clint.

“Let me just make one thing clear,” Pietro interrupts. He is not sure if he can still say it after listening to Clint, “I didn’t use my sister to threaten you. I wasn’t trying to make you…” and Pietro panics because he doesn’t know how he should phrase it. “I wasn’t trying to get you to make any promises.”

 

“I believe you, because you don’t have to. I heard you that night before we fell asleep.” Clint says with a heart-warming smile, “You told me you love me. I heard it.”

Pietro’s mind explodes, with memories rushing back, all the blurry parts suddenly become crystal clear again. He didn’t think he said it out loud, and every time he thinks about it he is even surer that it was just a dream.

But Clint has heard it.

“And I said it back.” Clint said, “You must have fell asleep already, but I still said it. I should have told you again the next day, I guess, but things got in the way.”

And that is the second bomb, blowing Pietro’s mind like a firework _again_.

“Liar.” He says weakly, and he wants to laugh after hearing himself because he couldn’t even believe in what he just said.

 

 _Can someone blushes and looks murderous at the same time?_ Because this is exactly how Pietro looks now, and Clint couldn’t decide whether he should keep on talking or just kiss him.

“So…you do love me.” Clint says. “And you don’t think it is a good idea to let me know?” Pietro doesn’t say anything. _Okay, so I’m left to do the talking,_ Clint thinks.

“And now you won’t admit it.” Clint sighs. “I do love you, you know. Sounds stupid. Being with you is fun and easy, but there’s more to it. You are witty and quick, and I have always loved to hear you laugh and chatter. I couldn’t believe you have let me in, of all the people you could have chosen you chose me.”

He's like a little thunderstorm. He is an expert at pissing people off, and sometimes Clint is mad at him for this.

But he makes Clint so damn happy.

 

Pietro’s heart beats even faster at Clint’s affectionate words.

_Because Clint makes him sound perfect, and that’s not something he thinks he is._

 

“I need to tell you something.” Pietro says, “Something about my past. And then you can decide…if you still think of me the same way.”

Clint has only a vague idea of what Pietro is going to talk about, from his previous conversation with Wanda. He wants to tell Pietro he doesn’t have to know, that he could still love Pietro with all of him even if there’s a part missing that he would never know. But he figures Pietro is not only saying this for Clint, but for himself too. Somehow he needs to tell Clint about this, and perhaps seek forgiveness from both of them.

 

So he listens, with Pietro’s hands in his, and he holds him when Pietro breaks down and cries during some parts of his story, waits with him till he’s ready to go again. They spent the afternoon and the evening in Clint’s room, holding each other, and when night falls Clint carries Pietro to the bed, and the boy curls up comfortably around him.

 

“You haven’t eaten anything since you’ve been back.” Clint says, kissing his forehead before sitting up. “I will see if there’s any food left in the kitchen.”

He is surprised to find two plates of lasagna that’s still warm. It’s not hard to guess that it’s Steve who made it for them, because he is considerate like that and also because lasagna is too complicated for the other Avengers who can barely cook.

 

It is quite a twist to be snuggled up in bed with Pietro at the end of the day, and eating lasagna after everything that they’ve been through. Like Pietro hasn’t just shared his worst nightmare with Clint, and his sister didn’t nearly got Clint killed. It makes Clint wonder if this will be their future: fight a tough battle, then eat in bed at night like what happened during the day was just a piece of cake. This is going to be their lives if they go the same way; it is never gonna be easy, but slowly they will get used to it.

 

“You didn’t think I would accept your past.” Clint says as he eats, “But we all have something dark in our past here. We are the Avengers, a.k.a. the Something-in-the-past-haunt-us Breakfast Club.”

Pietro thinks for a moment before he gives his answer.

"They were all broken in different ways. Captain lost his friend back in the fifties. Romanoff could never be a mother, and Banner is afraid of his other self. Stark is haunted by his genius, by what he could have created and what it could have done. But you are...normal. Not in a bad way. You can live a normal life if you want to, unlike us."

 

“I am not surprised that you think this way.” Clint says, “They never told you I have killed countless friends when I was compelled by Loki.”

Loki. Pietro knows that name. Thor’s brother. He has seen Thor mourns him many times, but he never knew Loki was an enemy…he has always assumed it was just some small conflicts between the Asgardian brothers.

“One of the reason why they never told you about Loki is because he was Thor’s brother, and he was extremely protective of him. The other reason is me. When Natasha woke me up I could not deal with it. I knew I wasn’t conscious but I was used as a tool. He used me to gain other’s trust. I couldn’t imagine their faces, when they recognized me and found me trying to kill them.”

 

Clint takes the plate away from Pietro as the boy is trying to digest all the information. “I just want you to know it is okay to have a past like that. We all do. They haunt us all the time but we pull each other through it.”

It’s the strangest feeling to be relieved at Clint’s words. It was Clint’s worst nightmare but somehow it calms Pietro, knowing that Clint has something in common with him.

 

Clint climbs back into the bed and settles down besides Pietro. The boy reaches out for a kiss, and Clint realizes it’s the first kiss they shares after Pietro has come back. When they breaks apart Clint looks into Pietro’s eyes and found a familiar gleam.

 

“The way you look at me just now, after your story finished…it was just like the way you looked at me that night when you told me you love me.” He pauses for a moment and then adds, “It’s the same way you look at me in Sokovia, too.”

“Has it ever changed?” Pietro mutters. He’s nearly asleep, exhausted from the activities during the day, and he spills his mind before processing what he’s saying, “I look at you like that because I love you, you moron. I loved you the night I told you about it. I loved you back in Sokovia. It has never changed, and you are just realizing it now?”

Clint looks like he is in shock, but then there’s amusement on his face and also love. So he was right when he made the assumption that Pietro has loved him back when he was in Sokovia. The amazing things he felt the night Pietro told him he loves him suddenly comes back to him, and he pulls Pietro close, pressing kisses on the back of his neck.

As Pietro falls asleep Clint thinks about the things Pietro told him today. He has listened to Pietro’s story, but he would never be able to understand what the boy has gone through, the fear of death and the desperation for warmth. He wouldn’t pretend that he understands, either.

He couldn’t promise him safety; no one could make that promise, not in the world they lived in.

But Clint would be his warmth from now on.

And for Avengers like them, “fighting side by side till the day we die” is as romantic as it gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there will be an epilogue. Probably a Clietro Christmas. I'm not a Christmas person but I've been hung up on Pentatonix and their Christmas songs lately. Check them out if you can.


	14. Epilogue: I See Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And talking about the one thing he loves the most, is that Clint makes him see stars all the way till Christmas morning.

Christmas sneaks up on them before they know.

The Avengers were never the type to celebrate Christmas, because no one could guarantee that there will not be any attacks: aliens don’t celebrate Christmas, do they?

But it has been exceptionally peaceful since the Battle of Sokovia: a few minor attacks here and there, quickly handled by the S.H.I.E.L.D agents without even having to call in the Avengers.

And on the 24th of December, when Dummy slams into the wall with angel string lights tangling around its little metal arms, they finally realize this might finally be the year that they can celebrate Christmas.

 

Tony acts like he has already out grown Christmas, but everyone knows he is barely containing his excitement for the festival. He has never had a decent Christmas with friends and family after his parents passed away, and the Maximoff twins could say the same thing about themselves.

So the Avengers join him in decorating the place, and Steve volunteers to be the chief for the Christmas dinner (which, they all know, wouldn’t be anyone else anyway).

Natasha comes up with the idea for them to split up into two teams, where one will start decorating from the ground floor and the other from the top floor, meeting at the middle and see which one is faster. Clint ends up on Steve’s team with the twins, Sam and Thor.

 

He watches Pietro holding a glass angel ornament in his hand, holding the string and spins it while glancing around to see if anyone is watching him. Clint chuckles as he realizes what Pietro is up to.

“No powers, remember? Or you will finish decorating the whole building within seconds.” He takes the angel away from Pietro’s hands and hangs it on the tree.

“I’m pretty sure Stark is wearing his suit and flying around.” Pietro says, pouting.

“He is not tall enough to hang the lights without it.” Clint says, which makes everyone laughs, and he even catches Steve suppressing a smile.

Pietro seems to be satisfied with the answer. He grins a little, and Clint hasn’t seen him being this relaxed or happy in a long time. Clint kisses his temple, and Pietro leans against Clint, letting Clint plays with his hair.

“Steve, I think you might want to hide the mistletoe first,” Wanda’s voice brings them back to reality. Steve who is standing on a table looks down, sees the couple and then looks at the mistletoe on his hand. “or they will be staying under it and Sam and us are left to finish the job.”

“Oh, shut up, sis. We. Don’t. Need. A. Mistletoe. To. Kiss.” Pietro throws a gingerbread man ornament towards Wanda, which she sends flying towards the Christmas tree and it hangs on the branch perfectly.

Steve just shakes his hand at the twins, with Pietro throwing ornaments to Wanda like it’s a snowball fight and Wanda deflecting them with ease.

 

“I can’t believe I thought Tony is the most childish one in the room.” Natasha says as they meet up in the middle. “Nah, I’m the perfect proportion. Capsicle and runner boy here are the extreme cases.”

 

Clint is glad when he sees Pietro isn’t the least bit offended by Natasha’s joke. Pietro has told Clint once he thought Natasha is the strongest woman he has ever seen. She is in a relationship with Bruce, who constantly doubts himself and questions his own choices, but her faith and confident make them work as a couple. Because the Avengers are a family, Clint thinks, even though some of them would think this is a cheesy idea, but they are the only people who truly know their past and understand how difficult their lives are, instead of seeing the glorified image the public see.

 

It’s just like us, Clint thinks. He knows Pietro still doubts himself sometimes, but Clint always know he would be able to pull both of them through.

 

On the night of Christmas Eve Clint keeps Pietro in their room all to himself. “Christmas is tomorrow anyway,” Clint says, “If they want to see us, they can see us tomorrow. I’m pretty sure Nat and Doc has already disappeared into some room already.”

“If you want to get your Christmas present early I’m afraid I don’t have that with me,” Pietro says jokingly, “It’s underneath the Christmas tree in the living area. And I didn’t buy that either. Technically Tony pays for everything.”

“But that’s not what I want tonight.” Clint smirks as he pushes Pietro down on the mattress, “This. This is the Christmas present that I want to unwrap.” Clint says as he unbutton Pietro’s green flannel plaid shirt, kissing the skin as it is revealed. “That shirt makes you look like a sexy little nerd.” He says, biting and licking and Pietro arches up. “Could have mistaken you for a scientist who hangs out with Tony Stark.”

“So…scientists are your thing?” Pietro laughs, his blue eyes glassy with specks of silver from the lights in the room.

Clint tilts his head and thinks, “No. Probably that’s just you.” And then he chuckles at his own words too, pulling Pietro by his collar and kisses his lips. “Maybe it’s the way your hair looks so messy and makes me want to pull them. Or maybe it’s just how easy I can rip the shirt off you.”

 

Pietro’s breathe quickens at Clint’s words. “Then why bother with the buttons?”

And Clint rips the rest of the shirt off as Pietro told him to, snaking an arm around the boy’s waist and pulls him over so he sits on Clint’s lap, straddling him.

"I want to ride you," Pietro says as he kisses Clint's neck, his stubbles brushes against Clint’s skin and it _burns_ but it feels so good. “Want to watch you underneath me, disappearing into me, and you would want more but I am in control of when and how.” He moves up and down suggestively, their cocks sliding past each other with just thin layers of fabric between them. “God, Pietro.” Clint shudders. Sometimes he forgets how hot it is when Pietro is being demanding, controlling, confident. Always has these crazy, wicked ideas that tease the hell out of Clint.

 

Clint unbuckles his belt as Pietro climbs down, moving towards the nightstand and find the lube. Clint watches with amazement as Pietro opens himself up with two fingers scissoring, moaning as he touches himself. He’s putting on a show for Clint, and he feels powerful for he can see the way Clint’s eyes darken with lust, how much control Pietro has over Clint. When Pietro is ready, Clint lies on his back, and Pietro pours a generous amount of lube on his palm, slicking Clint’s cock up with quick strokes.

 

Clint’s hands are on Pietro’s hip, steadying him as he lowers himself, feeling the tip of Clint’s cock at his entrance. It’s almost too much for Pietro, but Clint is holding him, and he wants to do this, wants to open himself up on Clint’s cock. Slowly he slides down, Clint’s hard length disappearing into him, and when Clint bottoms out they both gasp, being still for a moment to get use to the feeling of a new angle.

Pietro bends down and kisses the skin of Clint’s chest, then, to Clint’s surprise, takes a nipple into his mouth. He keeps sucking the bud, sharp bites and smoothing licks taking turns, driving Clint mad with everything he knows a guy will like.

Pietro loves this, having Clint completely at his mercy, and he runs his fingers through Clint’s hair, pulling and tugging the short brown hair.

When the orgasm hits Pietro lets out a cry, collapses forward, and Clint locks him in his arms, moving his hips up to fuck him. Each thrust is dragging across his prostate, and soon it’s more than what Pietro can take, and he’s in tears from the over-simulation. Clint thrusts a few more times and he comes, Pietro’s body jolts as he feels Clint pulsing into him, his come hot and wet inside Pietro.

 

Moving is too much for them now, so Pietro stays on top of Clint, feeling his chest rise and fall as Clint breathes. He can see their surroundings clear now, in a room that they can call theirs, with warm tinted lights hanging around and mistletoe on the ceiling. It makes everything feels real, the present and the future, even though they know it’s nearly impossible, they couldn’t help but imagine that they will be here, every year on Christmas Eve, making love as though it is their first and last time wrapped into one.

 

“I love you.” They whisper, almost at the same time. And it is something beautiful, because they both know it, and they say it in such a low voice as if they dont want to scare the feeling away.

 

This is one of the best Christmases for Pietro.

For the first time since his parents’ death, he is not on the run, is not starving, and has a place to stay that he can call it home.

He also has Clint wrapped around his little finger. Clint Barton, who is stupidly, completely head over heels for him with no specific reason, and Pietro likes that idea very much.

And talking about the one thing he loves the most, is that _Clint makes him see stars all the way till Christmas morning._

 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of a journey. And I'm not just talking about this fic.  
> I have promised a friend to return to an old fandom and write some fics on another website. It would be a while till you guys see me again.  
> I still have some unfinished ideas saving up in my computer, and I am determined to finish them. Just not now, not when I have to deal with university application and another huge exam in a few months.  
> I will be back by the time Captain America 3 is in cinema. That's when my exams are all finished, and I can throw myself into the fandom again. Will people still remember Pietro and the amazing chemistry he has with Clint? I have no idea. I wouldn't be the only one left, but how many will be there with me?  
> Writing this fic is definitely an amazing experience. There have been difficulties, writer's block, change of plot, and sometimes I feel like I may not be able to finish this and it scares me. Because there's a responsibility, even though this fic means nothing to many people out there, it may mean something to you (who is reading this long note that is nothing but me rambling on about irrelevant things).  
> And there have been a lot of fun, writing up smutty part of the story on a bus and hoping no one catches me doing so, thinking about the plot during lesson time, and just mental meltdown whenever I came up with a cute idea. (Really? Reallyyyy???)  
> I don't know how to express my gratitude for each and everyone of you. The supportive comments, the creative ideas and frank opinions you left all helped me shape my works into what they are now----I could not imagine this journey without you, especially those who have been with me since the very beginning. This may not be a popular ship, but you guys have been the most supportive readers who drive me to think and write better.  
> I'm open to all ideas and requests. Feel free to tell me what you think about In The Heat Of The Moment or my other fics, what you would like to see from me, or if you want a collab (honestly that would be my honor).  
> Merry Christmas and see you soon,  
> EvilInTheNight


End file.
